Frío
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: Frío, eso era lo único que sentía estaba fuera de lo que parecia una oficina donde no conocía a nadie, donde la había separado de su hermano, tenía miedo y posiblemente estaría llorando en esos momentos de no ser porque prometió que no lo haría./Semi-AU.Fem!Shun.


Saben cuántas historias hice y borre porque no me gustaron, creó que hasta ahora ellos han sido los más difíciles para mi. No siento que me allá quedado como los otros, es más corto pero fue escrito con mucho cariño y desveló, la idea me surgió como a las 3 am jajajaja. Hay aclaraciones que pondré abajo.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Semi-AU. Posiblemente muy OoC. Fem!Shun y mención de Fem!Milo de LoS

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada. Tampoco la imagen de portada en esta historia.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

Frío, eso era lo único que sentía estaba fuera de lo que parecia una oficina donde no conocía a nadie, donde la había separado de su hermano, tenía miedo y posiblemente estaría llorando en esos momentos de no ser porque prometió que no lo haría, que sería valiente y se volvería fuerte hasta el momento en que se reencontrarán. Pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas temperaturas, a sus seis años de edad nunca había soportado esas temperaturas, podía ver el vaho salir de su respirar y el como sus dedos comenzaban a cambiar muy lentamente de color, estaba empezando a tiritar aunque intentaba disimularlo. La tenían afuera estaban esperando a alguien, ella no sabía a quien, lo único que sabía era que la mandarían dentro de poco a otro lugar a entrenar y tratar de conseguir la armadura que le asignasen.

Veía gente ir y venir de un lado a otro pero ninguna de esas personas se dirigía donde ella estaba, decidió abrazarse a si misma para intentar darse calor pero estob era en vano, estaba tan concentrada en intentar calentarse que no notó la presencia de un niño ligeramente más alto que ella hasta el momento en que sinto como una pesada prenda era colocada sobre sus hombros. Atrás de ella estaba un pequeño rubio que le esbozaba una muy tenue sonrisa ante lo cual ella sólo pudo responder con un sonrojo muy notorio.

—No tienes que pasar frío por mi— hizo ademán la pequeña de quitarse el abrigo hasta que sintió como sus manos eran detenidas.

—No. Yo no tengo frío — si no fuera porque se veía tan fresco, no parecía sentir el helado ambiente ante ella al menos.

—Pero...

—En Rusia hace más frío— aseguró el niño

—Gracias— susurro la pequeña de verdes cabellos.

—Hyoga, voy a atender unos asuntos, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí afuera con tu amiga— dijo una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa a su parecer que estaba a la par de ellos mientras el pequeño asentía para adentrarse justo a la oficina en donde estaba fuera la niña.

—¿Comó te llamas?

—Shun.

De repente volvió a la realidad pronunciando una sonrisa nostálgica sobre su rostro, habían pasado poco más de diez años desde ese encuentro, el cual creyó que sería el único. Justo ese día hacia un frío similar o eso creía ella, puesto que aún no toleraba el frío, no sin activar su cosmos que era considerado uno de los más cálidos, así que de manera inconsciente empezó a frotarse los brazos. Estaba esperando fueran del instituto cuando sintió de nuevo esa sensación de ser abrigada como aquella vez y se giro para encarar a al dueño de la chaqueta que reposaba en sus hombros.

—Sigues saliendo sin abrigarte.

—A ti, te gusta el frío y siempre cargas un abrigo.

—Insistencias de Milo.

La joven se abrazo al rubio mientras reía y sentía como le era correspondido el abrazo al mismo tiempo que sentía como le besaban la mejilla. Internamente se alegraba de haberlo conocido ese día y que su encuentro no hubiera sido el único. La amistad que habían entablado en su infancia había evolucionado con el tiempo a una relación que si bien tenía sus altas al igual que sus bajas como toda relación, pero que habían aprendido a afrontar.

* * *

Bueno comenzaré con las aclaraciones, la primera es el frio, esto es por si alguien tiene duda pero hasta donde yo recuerdo si los caballeros no activan su cosmos son igual de vulnerables que cualquier humano, supongo que esto incluye el ambiente donde se encuentren. Segunda aclaración es que Milo es abogada, digo no pueden enviar niños de aquí a allá como si nada todos debe tener un trámite legal pero no quise profundizar en eso, estuve apuntó, bueno creó que son todas. Quizás escriba otro en un futuro porque de que se me ocurrieron ideas se me ocurrieron jajaja, quizás escriba algo con lo del proyecto del huevo o no se pero ese va ganando en mi mente jajajaja

Por cierto quiero agradecer a bella, liz y a elizabetha que han comentado alguna de mis historias anteriores, enserio gracias por pasar a leerme y dar su opinión.

Ppr cierto voy a iniciar un proyecto nuevo, lo más probable es que me quede como una serie de drabbles. Pueden leer un cachito de lo que tengo planeado en el link de abajo, junten los espacios y diganme que tal n.n

petite-sweet. tumblr post/ 127925521786/ volviendo- a-crecer#notes

Dejen reviews enserio quiero saber su opinión y si voy por buen camino.

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante, pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia ni a la pareja, si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
